


Vibranium Elevator

by EZM2016



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Loki and Cap are accidentally stuck in an elevator that neither can escape.





	Vibranium Elevator

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 

**4th Marvel story!**

 

**1st Cap/Loki story!**

 

**Enjoy!**

 

* * *

"Cap! Stop!"

 

Tony Stark's voice rang out above the others who were yelling to their fearless leader who had stepped into the elevator, but it was too late as he looked up at them wide-eyed watching the doors swish closed.

 

"Oh bugger."

 

Came a frustrated grumble from the god of mischief as he phased into the elevator at the last moment, rubbing his eyes in exasperation. "What have you done, you bumbling idiot?" He asked, less hateful, more wary of the situation they were now in. When he didn't get an instant answer he turned to look at his new _'Cellmate'_ only to find Captain America frozen, still staring through him at the door behind him, as if willing it to open.

 

Loki cleared his throat to try to get Steve's attention, causing something to snap Steve brushed past him allowing his fist to collide with the door with all of his strength behind it. The sound vibrated through the small cube they were in, causing Loki to wince. "That isn't going to…" He was cut off by Steve's other fist colliding with the door with the same strength as the other one, after about the fifth time he sighed and slowly placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, the action shocking the blonde-haired man.

 

Out of instinct, the Captain rotated his shoulder out of Loki's touch the second it registered to him that the man was touching him, pushing him away with a little more force than necessary. "Don't touch me…" He mumbled with a slightly apologetic tone which caused the god of mischief to huff slightly and roll his eyes as he responded.

 

"You can't punch your way through." He said shortly, causing Steve to look at him questioningly to which he sighed. "Do your subordinates not tell you anything they do? What kind of leader are you?" he snapped, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Steve narrowed his eyes at the Norse god in warning but didn't respond, he didn't feel like arguing and he was too focused on keeping his breathing under control. 'This isn't Ice, It isn't the same. The team will get you out.' He repeated multiple times to himself as he began to pace.

 

After Loki calmed down somewhat, he continued his explanation "It's pure Vibranium, courtesy of your friends in Wakanda." He snarked at the end with another huff "Which means that I can't phase out of here either." He admitted, he hated to admit any weakness but maybe that admission would stop the Avengers fearless leader from bloodying up his hands too bad.

 

"Would you please stop that blasted pacing!" Loki snapped after a good ten minutes of Steve's pacing, it was making the god dizzy at this point. His outburst caused Steve to glare at him but he stopped none the less and leaned up against one of the walls, for that Loki was grateful. "We need to get out of here, Loki," Steve said, trying to keep his voice unwavering the best he could, he was trying hard not to panic. "I am away of the issue at hand, Mr. Rodgers." He said in a bored tone, causing Steve to sigh and slide down the wall he was leaning against, into a sitting position as he shot another glare at Loki for good measure.

 

Steve took this time to take in exactly what Loki was wearing, he had forgone his usual attire and was dressed in a pair of black slacks accompanied with a green silk button down that had the sleeves rolled neatly up to his elbows. The blonde couldn't help the words that spilled out of his mouth "Why are you wearing that?" causing Loki to screw up his face with a look of disdain as he looked down at his ensemble then back to the star-spangled hero, smirking.

 

"Well, I felt that wearing this particular outfit would make you less likely to think I was coming to kill you." Steve rolled his eyes "Mission failed." He mumbled, then it was Loki's turn to roll his eyes.

 

"Honestly, Mr. Rodgers, if I wanted you dead you would already be walking the halls of Valhalla." He said with certainty in his voice that said he believed the words he spoke.

 

"Then why are you here? You're obviously not stupid to fall for a trap that you already know about." Steve finally said, with a raised questioning eyebrow.

 

Loki huffed and turned his back on the Captain as he contemplated a lie but instead chose to shock his companion with the truth. "I didn't want you to be alone in here, Captain." He offered, with his back still turned. Steve donned a confused look on his face as he asked: _"Why?"_

 

"Why do you even care?" He continued, thoroughly confused. They weren't mortal enemies anymore, but they certainly weren't all best friends either, hence the trap. The Avengers wanted to teach him a lesson because he had been pranking them mercilessly for the past couple of weeks. Nothing serious or causing deadly harm, minor things like tying Clint's sneakers together mid-run, on a treadmill.

 

Another instance was he had locked Pepper out of the tower and didn't allow her calls to go through to any of the Team, or emails. Now he didn't have anything against Pepper, he actually liked the woman, but even Steve had to agree that the amount of trouble Tony was in for 'Blowing her off' was exceptionally hilarious and he was sure she was still ranting about it and that had been two weeks ago.

 

The next week the correctly named god of mischief decided to dye his brother's hair, more accurately he dyed his brother's hair hot pink, with fingernails and toenails to match. As for Cap, he cut all of the man's shirts into crop tops along with his shorts which he cut into, for a lack of a better description _'Booty shorts.'_ Yes, he did go and try to buy more but the jackass spelled them so anything new he bought automatically got cut up as well, which is what he was wearing at the moment.

 

Natasha hadn't been pranked and neither had Bruce, it was suspected that the Norse god was not willing to accept the consequences there would be if he messed with those two, so they were spared from this feud.

 

Loki raked his gaze over the man in front of him as if just remembering that the man was wearing little clothing that showed off his toned abs. 'I knew I cast that spell for a reason.' He quipped to himself as he shook his head, remembering that his companion had asked a question.

 

"Because, my dear Captain, I have seen your dreams." He had to smirk at the realization on Steve's face "or should I say, nightmares" he continued as he noticed the man relax slightly some of the blush that was dusting his cheeks seemed to fade, causing Loki to raise an eyebrow and sit next to his cellmate.

 

"My my Captain. What have you been dreaming of?" he drawled, and he moved his face inches from the other man's, smirking even more as the blush rose to his cheeks again and he looked away, looking anywhere but the god.

 

Loki had to chuckle at this as he continued "You're always confined in the ice, no way out. It's like that every time." The god whispered as if he were going into territory that even he feared to tread. Steve sighed and nodded "Yes, it is." He finally admitted as Loki continued "You're screaming…" he said trailing off, the blonde man blushed even more "Are you aware of who you are screaming for, Mr. Rogers?" he asked eloquently, in a way only Loki himself could be so proper.

 

Steve chewed on his lip before finally answering "I know…" he admitted, casting his eyes down, embarrassed by his admission. Loki smiled a soft smile, one he would deny gracing his face later on, as he put two slender fingers under Steve's chin and lifted to make the man look at him once more as he continued to speak. "And are you aware, Mr. Rogers, that I come every time you call out for me?" he said in a deadly serious tone, the look of shock on Steve's face was priceless.

 

"Wha….What?" he spluttered unceremoniously but didn't look away from the god in front of him because the man still hadn't finished his explanation.

 

"So do you really think that I would leave you to be trapped alone again, in the waking world?" he asked, obviously rhetorically.

 

"Loki…." Steve began, not even sure what he was going to say as he was cut off by Loki releasing his chin and looking away.

 

"You owe me nothing, Captain. I was just answering the questions asked of me.” Steve sighed, running his hand down his face in frustration as he tried to collect his thoughts but he was brought out of said thoughts by the sound of crunching metal, causing him to noticeably jump and his heart to start pounding.

 

The blonde covered his ears and buried his face in his knees he had drawn to his chest, jumping as Loki laid a hand on his arm to get his attention "What is it Steve?" he asked, finally using the man's first name, it didn't go unnoticed in the least as he mumbled "The noise, crashing plane." Was all he said as he covered his ears more thoroughly, trying to keep the noise from invading his ears more than It already was. _'The noise reminds him of the plane crashing'_ Loki worked out in his head.

 

Steve's eyes shot open and he gasped as Loki pulled his body flush against his own. His head resting on the god's chest and Loki's other hand coming up to help him shield the opposite ear, making it where the only sound he heard was the sound of the god's heartbeat. Steve sighed as his muscles relaxed slightly, leaning closer to the god as he murmured a 'Thank you', closing his eyes.

 

Loki held him impossibly close, trying his best to make the larger man feel protected, it was working because the warmth coming from the mischievous god was enough to keep his brain from thinking he was back in the block of ice he has come out of.

 

The noise stopped suddenly, so Loki released his hold on Steve's ear, but not the hold on the man himself. The blond-haired man looked up at him with a thankful look glittering in his eyes.

 

The god was about to ask about his well being but one thing made that impossible, a pair of soft lips pressing messily against his, it took him a minute to realize what was going on and kiss back. By the time he got with the program, Steve was pulling away and looking him in the eyes again, hope and lust swimming in them now.

 

They were about to lean back in for another round similar to the first as the doors were pried open to reveal a team of worried Avengers with bewildered looks on their faces.

 

"Oh, Bloody hell." Loki cursed, disappearing but not before he pecked Steve's lips quickly as a silent promise, leaving the Captain to explain everything to his team.


End file.
